


The Gold Motel: Bedtime Fear (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa emerges just before sexytimes, freaking out Norman and Belle. (These events happen during Norman and Belle’s first year together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: Bedtime Fear (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

> thenaughtyscandalousscorpio sent me this amazing prompt: Are you still taking prompts for Gold’s Motel? I had a thought while I was watching Bates Motel this weekend. Papa comes out just as Belle & Norman are about to be intimate and it really scares them both. Norman stays away from Belle sexually because of this and it starts to drive her crazy. So, she puts on a little show for him where she pleases herself while he watches in the hopes that Norman will want to be with her again and she can show him she isn’t afraid to be with him.
> 
> I think I’ve done this justice… Well, I’m hoping I did. Excited to know what everyone thinks. *Happy Reading

It’s been nearly seven months since Belle first checked into The Gold Motel and met the lonely and broken caretaker, Norman Gold, who lives in a fractured world he created in his mind. Belle couldn’t leave him trapped and suffering alone in his unhealthy world, so she stayed by his side.

Norman Gold’s recovery is slow, but steadily moving in the right direction. With the help of treatment and Belle, he stays on the path of trying to live his own life without Papa. Norman still has his fits with Papa, however, but he has learned how to take more control and keep Papa from getting violent.  

Belle and Norman have both grown very fond of each other since meeting. Belle has gotten to know the real Norman and they have become best friends and a couple. They deeply care about each other and Belle isn’t fearful of the man he is, or the controlling personality that dwells inside his mind.

##  *******

Night falls upon the town of Storybrooke, ending another day the motel haven’t received any customers. Belle lays down in the bed, next to her caring boyfriend and tries to comfort him after another argument with Papa.

"He w-w-won’t leave me alone," Norman mutters, wiping tears from his cheeks.

"He will, Norman, I promise," Belle reassures him. She scoots close to him, wrapping her arm around him and rests his head on her chest. "You can always try those pills Dr. Hopper prescribed."

"I d-d-don’t want to use pills. I want to do th-th-this on my own, get mentally stronger without medicine. Dr. Hopper said it can be done."

"I know, Norman. I just hate seeing you like this. Papa is so mean to you, I can’t stand it." She wipes the tears from his face.

"W-w-why are you with me, Belle?" His teary eyes gazes up at her. "You d-d-don’t have to be here with me, but you are."

"Because I care about you and I know what it’s like to not have control of your life." She gently moves the hair from his face. "You know the night we met, and we were talking in your parlor?"

"Yes. I’ll n-n-never forget that night, well, the things I can remember."

"I lied to you that night."

"About what?"

"When you said I was running away, but I denied it. You were right, I was running away."

"What were you running from, d-d-dearie?"

"The life I had. I was trapped in a world I didn’t want to be in too, and I had someone controlling me."

"You did? Who what it?"

"My father."

"Just like me." He slyly smirks.

"Well, not just like you, mine didn’t live in my head." She caringly smiles at Norman, raking her fingers through his hair.

"I knew that," he chucks. "W-w-we’re more alike than I thought."

"Yes, I think we are and that’s why I’m still with you. I want to help you escape what’s controlling you. I know it’s going to take some time, but I’m here for you, no matter what."

"I don’t deserve you, d-d-dearie."

"Yes you do, Norman." She slowly leans into him and kisses his lips.

"Mmm," he hums, savoring the taste of hers. "I love your kisses."

"You do?"

Norman nods his head yes.  

"How about I give you another one." She kisses him firmly and Norman melds into her. All of his fears and frustrations with Papa are withering away. And he’s feeling more confident to have a little fun with his girlfriend.

Norman breaks off her sweet kiss, pulls the blanket over his head and climbs on top of Belle.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" She laughs.

He pops up, pulling the blanket off. “W-w-what was that you just said?” He looks to her, curiously, with boyish features on his face.

"I just asked what you were doing."

"Yes, but you s-s-said something before that."

She’s puzzled for a moment, slightly tilting her head to the right. “Sweetie?” she questions.

"Yes, th-th-that was it. You call me sweetie."

"Yeah, I guess I did. You didn’t like it?"

"N-n-no, I adore it!" He kisses her gently. "Thank you, Belle."

"You’re welcome, Norman."  

"Okay.” He grazes his hand across her cheek. “I’m going back to what I was doing," he speaks softly and pulls the blanket back over his head, slowly scaling down her body.

Belle giggles. “What are you… Oh!”

Norman buries his face inbetween her legs.

"I wasn’t expecting this tonight," she breaths.

Norman pulls down her pajama shorts and tosses them off the bed.

Belle can’t stop laughing, after seeing her shorts fly out from underneath the blanket.

He rubs his hands up the thighs and slowly starts to pull down her panties, then he abruptly stops.

 _"Now you have little pet names for each other, how nauseating."_ Papa’s voice spills from Norman’s lips.

"Papa!" Norman springs up from between her legs, taking the blanket off of them both.

“Holy hell!” Belle shrikes.  

"What are you d-d-doing, Papa?" He jumps out of bed, frightened.

Quickly getting over the shock, Belle encourages Norman “Don’t let him control you, Norman, fight him off.” She sits on her knees in the bed, pulling up her panties.

 _"You stay out of this, I’m talking to Norman,"_  Papa snaps.  _"It’s only supposed to be you and me, son. You don’t need her."_ He points at Belle.

"Yes he does, to help get rid of you," she argues back.

Papa rushes to the bed, with a fiendish look in his eyes and Belle doesn’t flinch, looking into his piercing eyes.  _"You have it wrong, lass,”_  Papa sneers, growling through his teeth. _“I’ll be the one getting rid of you.”_

Norman’s face softens and his eyes tear up. His body jitters, he's so unnerved. Papa has never emerged while they’ve been in bed. “Stop it, Papa. You’re not g-g-going to hurt her!” He demands and storms out of the room.

"Norman wait!" She chases after him to the staircase. "Norman!"

He turns to her at the foot of the stairs. “Don’t follow me, d-d-dearie.” He opens the front door and dashes to the motel.

Belle makes it down the stairs to the doorway and watches him enter the office. She truly hates it when he runs away from her. She sighs and closes the door, thinking it may be best to do what he’s says. She doesn’t want to make anything else worse for him. Belle heads back upstairs to the bedroom and lays down in bed, trying to get some sleep. She knows Norman won’t be coming back tonight.

##  *******

Over the course of the next several days, Norman keeps his distance from Belle. He’s fearful that the incident with Papa emerging, before their intimate engagement, frighten her and he doesn’t want her afraid of him. He sleeps down in the office, during his course of self separation, and keeps minimal contact with Belle during the day.  

"Norman?" Belle calls from the top of the staircase, catching him trying to slither out the front door.

He stops, but doesn’t turn to her.

"Norman?" She rushes down the stairs. "You’ve been avoiding me."

He slowly turns to her, but doesn’t say a word. He looks to her with guilt in his eyes, as if he’s done something terrible.

"Why have you been avoiding me, sweetie?"

"I d-d-don’t what to hurt you," he softly whimpers.

"I know you’re not going to hurt me."

"You d-d-don’t know that. Papa doesn’t like you."

"I know he doesn’t like me, but I don’t care." She takes his hand and pulls him away from the door. "Do you think I’m afraid of you?"

He doesn’t reply.

"Well I’m not. I’m not afraid of you or him," she confidently states. "Being down in that office alone isn’t good for you. You need to be here with me."

"B-b-being down there is good for me. I can’t hurt you." He yanks his hand away from her. "I’ve done things, Belle, I’ve hurt people and you should be afraid of me." He speaks clearly, without a stutter, and his voice rises. "If what happened the other day didn’t scare you, then I know you’re lying, because it scared me!"

She jumps back a little, but stands her ground. “It frightened me a bit, yes.” She nods. “But not enough to want to stay away from you.”

"It should have." He storms out of the house.

She chases after him to the porch. “If you’re trying to run me off, it’s not working!” she yells to him, as he makes his way down the stairs on the hill. He never stops or look back at her.

##  *******

More days go by and Belle is tired of being in the house alone. Not having Norman in the house and by her side at night is starting to drive her over the edge. She misses his touch, she needs his touch and she’s going to get it. Belle decides to prove to Norman that she’s not fearful of him and that he’s dearly missed.

After sleeping in the parlor for days, Norman has developed a sleep pattern. He turns off the lights at the same time every night.

Belle watches the motel building from the bedroom window of the manor and waits for Norman to turn off the light. When he finally does, (at ten-thirty, precisely) that’s when she goes down to see him.

Belle enters the office and find Norman sleeping on the couch in the parlor. She goes to the couch and stands over him, watching him sleep for a moment, then bends down and kisses him awake.

He shuffles in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes to Belle. “You shouldn’t be here, Belle,” he softly speaks.

"I know you don’t want me here, which is ridiculous, but I just wanted to give you a good night’s kiss."

"Th-th-that was sweet of you." He sits up from the couch.

"No, sweetie, don’t sit up." She gently lays him back down. "You close your eyes."

"Alright. Goodnight." He closes his eyes and turns away from her in the couch.

"Goodnight," she whispers and watches him a little longer. After a few minutes, she takes off her pajama pants and panties, gently resting the panties on his face and creeps out to the office.

Belle sits on top of the counter and positions herself, so that she’s the first thing he sees when he exits the parlor. She leans back, grabbing the edge of the counter and holds herself up. She picks her legs up, resting her feet on the countertop, and spreads her legs wide open. She uses her free hand to massage herself, as she waits for Norman to realize what’s on his face.

As Norman enters the deep sleep stage, he takes a sharp breath through his nose and rubs his eyes, instantly awaking. He removes the panties from his face and is astonished to find them. He quickly sits up and finds Belle’s pants on the floor. Suddenly, he hears soft moaning.

"Mmm… ah… ah…"

He knows it’s coming from the office. He hops up from the couch, shuffles to the door and his eyes fall on Belle pleasuring herself on the office counter. “Belle!” His eyes widen and his nose flares, stepping away from the doorway.

She quickly removes her fingers from her folds and points to him. “You stay right there!” she demands, as her essence slowly drips from her finger.  

Norman freezes and steps back into the doorway, leaning against the threshold.

Belle slips her fingers back into her folds. “Mmm,” she hums, closing her eyes.

Norman watches, desperately wanting to get in on the fun. This is the strangest thing he has ever seen her do and he’s aroused by it.

"I’ve missed you, Norman," she breathes.

"I’ve m-m-missed you too, Belle."

"No you haven’t. You chose to stay away from me."

"I have to s-s-stay away from you, Belle. I need to protect you from me."

"Staying away from me, isn’t protecting me. It’s hiding."

Norman watches her fingers, swirling around her bud. “Yes.” He licks his lips. “I am hiding. I don’t want to scare you.”

"Ahh," she moans. "Does it look like I’m afraid of you?"

"Umm, umm." He shakes his head no.

"Does it look like I’m running away from you?"

"N-n-no," he stutters and sniff her panties. The scent on them isn’t enough. "Belle, I… I…"

"Shhh." She climbs down from the counter and steps to him. She dips her fingers into his mouth and looks him in the eyes. "Don’t you ever try to run me off again. I’m never leaving you here alone and I’m not afraid of you." She removes her fingers.

"Yes, d-d-dearie." He licks his lips, hypnotized by her taste.

"I care about you so much."

"I know th-th-that."

"Then stop acting like you don’t," she speaks sternly.

"Yes, d-d-dearie."

She kisses him firmly, slipping her hand down his pants. “I missed your touch.” Her hand wraps around his hardening cock. “I missed hearing you breathing next to me in the bed at night.” She slowly rubs her hand against his shaft. “I missed your scent.” She buries her nose in his neck, pulling down his pants.

"I’m sorry, d-d-dearie. I messed up." He anxiously trembles.

"Yes, you did." She kisses him again. "Get on the counter, Norman," she whispers upon his lips.

"We… We can’t do this here, d-d-dearie," he timidly replies.

"Who says we can’t?"

"We might get a cust-customer."

"I even missed this stupid shirt." She pulls him by the collar of his black and white checkered shirt, turning him around with his ass against the counter.

"Belle! You know this is my favorite shirt." He’s a little appalled that she grabbed it so roughly.

"I’ll be gentle with it." She kisses the collar of his shirt. "Don’t worry about anyone showing up." She slowly unbuttons his shirt. "No one’s coming, Norman. No one, but us."

He giggles and blushes, like a tickled schoolgirl,  realizing what she meant.

"Now, get on the counter."

Norman complies, sitting on the countertop.

Belle knocks the pens and travel brochures onto the floor. “Lay down, sweetie.”

"Y-y-you’re demanding tonight."

"You left me for almost two weeks. I’ve been craving you."

"You have?"

"Yes, sweetie, and I’m sorry if I am a bit demanding."

"N-n-no… It’s, it’s okay… I… I like it." He smirks and lays down on the counter.

She climbs on top of him, straddling her legs around him and opens his shirt, rubbing her hands across his smooth chest. “You’re so beautiful, Norman.”

"I… I… I am?"

"Yes, you are." She tilts forwards and kisses his lips, tasting herself on his breath. She climbs off of him, then straddles around him again, facing his cock. She takes his dick in her hand and gently strokes him.

"Oh… Belle," he breaths.

She leans forwards and slips him into her mouth, gliding as much as she can inside, then pulls him out, sucking firmly on the tip of him. She strokes his shaft and manipulates his balls, as she licks his tip.

Her ass is so close to his face, he can smell her, but his lips can’t reach her. He plants his hands on her hips and pulls her into him.

"Oh!" His sudden tug took her by surprise.

He buries his face into her, slowly licking and drinking from her fuzzy peach.

"Ahh… Norman," she sighs, taking his cock back into her mouth. "Mmm." She pulls him out and caresses his length with a firm hand, giving the tip extra attention.

Norman sucks on the lips between her legs, catching every drop that falls from them. He dips his tongue inside her opening, as far as he can reach, and can feel the pressure of her walls clenching. He has missed her so much during the past week and he’s never going to abandon her like that again.

She isn’t afraid of him and she just proved it.

Belle sits up, with her hands on his thighs, slowly grinding her cunt in his face. “Oh, oh Norman,” she whispers, as her head falls back. Suddenly, she climbs down from the counter.

Her sudden movement, took his breath away. “Belle, why…”

"Shhh, sweetie." She kisses his moist lips, spreading the juices on his face to hers. She climbs back on top of him and glides his dick inside her.

Norman sits up and slides her shirt above her head, tossing it to the floor. He draws her body into him and kisses her breast, sucking at her hardening nipple.

Belle pushes him down and grinds her cunt against him, kissing his lips. She needs to keep him close to her. She rolls her hips faster, clinching her walls around his cock.

"Ahh… Ooh, Belle." His hips matches her rhythm, fucking her deep.

She sits up, resting her hands on his chest, pouncing on top of him. “Ah, ah, mmm,” she moans, gazing down at him biting her bottom lip. She falls back, with her hand on his thighs and grinds on him again.

He scales his hands up her belly and between her breast, taking hold of both of them, gently squeezing. “You’re so beautiful.”

She falls back forwards, kissing his lips.

He parts his lips, welcoming her tongue, bracing his tongue over hers and across the row of her bottom teeth. Norman is so close to coming, he has to fight it off. He missed her so much and doesn’t want this to end.

She sits up, reaches behind her and massages his balls.

This touch pushes Norman closer to the edge and he just wants release, but he fights back the urge once more. He owes it to her, to try to last longer.

Belle can tell that he’s holding off his urges. “Ah… Ah… You can come, sweetie.”

"N-n-no," he forces out. "You have to come first."

"Then make me come," her voice is low and thick with desire.  

He quickly sits up and stands from the counter, picking Belle up with him. He sits her down and takes control. “Lay down, dearie.” He isn’t very forceful, but she lays down, nonetheless. He climbs on top of her, kissing and licking her breasts, all the way up to her neck, then her lips. He pushes himself inside her with one powerful thrust and she cries. He kisses her again, stealing away her breath, as he bucks against her.

"Ooh, Norman," she moans with every stroke inside her. "Ahh, ah, ah," she breathes heavily, tightening her legs around him. 

He drives inside her deeper, plunging against her with passion, stronger and stronger, feeling more dominant with every thrust. This is what it feels like to takes control and it’s exhilarating.

Belle’s eyes roll back in pure bliss. She’s never felt him so rough and she’s enjoying every moment of it.

He’s like an animal gripping and clawing at the counter. He can feel Papa trying to surface, to ruin their night and make them stop, but Norman fights him off. He has control of his own body and mind. He slips his fingers between her thighs and caresses her pearl.

"Oh shit!" She wraps her arms around his back, digging her fingers into him, but she doesn’t break the skin. Her body stiffens, her legs close tighter around him and she trimmers, coming on Norman’s cock. "Ahh, gods!"

Norman feels her squirting all over him and he comes inside her strong. “Fuck… Belle,” he grunts, spilling all of his seed. His body tenses and trembles, then he collapses on top of her, leaving his cock, twitching, inside her.   
  
They can’t speak and the only sound in the office is their heavy breathing.

The nectar of their ecstasy slides down to the counter, as the aroma of hot sex flows through the office.

Norman’s strength returns to him and he kisses his girlfriend, drearly. “That worked b-b-better than any therapy.”

"Mmm." She rest her hands on the back of his neck, twisting his hair with her fingers. "What do you mean by that?" she speaks softly.

"Papa was trying to s-s-stop us, but I stopped him."

"Norman." Her eyes spark when she speaks his name. "I’m so proud of you, you have no idea how much."

"I think I do, d-d-dearie."

"You probably do."

He pulls out of her and more of their juices flow out of her. Norman climb down from the counter and pick up Belle, carrying her over the threshold. “Let’s go to bed, d-d-dearie.” He takes her to the parlor in the back of the office and sits her down on the large antique couch, taking a seat next to her. Norman lays back in the couch and she lays on top of him, pulling the throw blanket over them both.

Belle lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat.

Norman twirls his fingers around her hair and looks up at the ceiling. “I think I m-m-might love you, Belle,” he confesses.

"You think? You don’t know if you do now?"

"No, not really. I’ve n-n-never had anyone to love. I’m not s-s-sure what it’s suppose to feel like." He rubs his hands down her back.

"That’s alright, Norman. I can wait until you’re sure."

"Thank you, Belle. You’re so g-g-good to me." He kisses her head.

"You’re welcome, sweetie." She blows little kisses on his chest. "I think I might love you too."

Norman smirks and holds her tightly. His heart skipped a beat when those words slipped from her lips. Showing him that she isn’t fearful of him and knowing that she’ll never leave him behind, made him the happiest man.

They both drift to sleep, knowing that there’s a possibility of love in their future and thinking of the day when they’ll actually say it. 


End file.
